This Fine Progression
by Retro.Pina.Gleek
Summary: Sure, he went around to her house after school most days but that was only because she had an epic collection of horror movies and he had nothing better to do he reasoned. He would never admit that he actually enjoyed her company. Puck/Tina R
1. Fourth Grade

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for taking the time out to read this, it means a lot even if you hate it. These are a collection of short oneshots that are basically Puck/Tina centric. It may be ever so slightly AUish at times but I'll warn you beforehand so you guys don't get confused. ^.^ I'm not quite sure when Tina invented her stutter but I'm going to say that from about First Grade onwards she invented it. I'm probably wrong but eh, what the hell. Also thank you to HanaDear for encouraging me to write this, you should go and check out all of her fics (especially the Pina ones) as they are extremely well written and I love them, you've been a great inspiration to me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Fourth Grade**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had never been able to deal with crying very well. In his eyes, crying was wasting time which could've been allocated to something much more badass. He wasn't completely sure what that something was as his days in fourth grade mostly consisted of him and his friends discussing the latest game that was out in the arcade –Street Fighter 2 –and the mysterious 'TEE' that kept beating Puck's previously undefeated high score. He, Matt and Mike had vowed to find out who this 'TEE' person was and show them who was boss even if that person _was_ in high school. Puck wasn't afraid of any high school dude as his best friend Finn was already so tall that he could pass for a college quarterback. At least...that's what Puck and his friends thought.

So as he gingerly placed the quarter into the hand of the crying girl –'TEE' didn't stand for Timmy as Finn had thought. It actually stood for _Tina_, a girl in Puck's class who was surprisingly gifted when it came to gaming– he hoped that she was accept his 'peace offering' so he could get the hell out of here already. His so-called friends had already fled upon seeing Tina begin to cry, making up various excuses such as: "My mom's expecting me home and I'm already late...see ya Puck." –Matt, "I'm not gonna hit a girl Puck..." –Finn and "Omg! Is that Tony the Tiger?" –Mike; leaving him alone to deal with the soggy mess that was Tina.

"I'm not gonna apologize," Puck said gruffly, frowning a little when she sniffled in reply. "I mean, I'm not gonna apologize about pushing you over. I am sorry I guess that you bumped your head on the wall, I mean that wasn't part of the plan but can you stop crying so I can go home?"

Tina glanced up at him and held his gaze despite the tears that were clouding her vision. So _what_ if he apologized? Her head _really_ hurt and he was lucky she didn't sue him. She frowned inwardly, _who was she kidding?_ Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she picked herself up.

"I've s-s-stopped crying, y-you can go n-now." She said curtly, looking in his direction but not quite looking _at_ him.

Somehow this made him feel more uncomfortable than the crying.

"Gee, Tina you know I didn't mean it. It was just one of those things you know? How about I let you beat me to make up for it? Don't worry I'll pay." He replied, taking another couple quarters out of his pocket in an attempt to make her stop giving him that look.

What was with _that_? The look she gave him was so distant yet it made him feel like she was somehow looking at him with x-ray vision. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt vulnerable. _Exposed_.

He inserted the money into the machine so he didn't have to look at her and had an internal debate with himself.

Why was he doing this anyway? Tina was just another girl in his class...**wasn't she? **He didn't have to do this; but somehow he felt like he owed it to her. He owed her this much as he was pretty sure that gash on her forehead –no matter how small it was– wasn't going to go away anytime soon and anyway he could do without the overwhelming sense of guilt he'd feel every time he looked at her until it disappeared.

"So are you going to join me? I'm sure you know as a guy I'm not that great at multi-tasking and playing against myself would be-"

"D-d-do you e-ever stop t-t-talking a-a-about yourself?" She interrupted, rolling her eyes but smiling slightly as she did so. She came over to the joystick turned to him and grinned,

"Just so y-y-you know, y-y-you are about t-t-to get y-your a-a-ass kicked."

Puck scoffed and selected his character,

"We'll see about that Stutterfly."

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm sorry if the characters seem very OOC I tried my hardest to keep them in character. Don't worry the Tina in these oneshots will not be constantly a puddle of mascara on the floor, hopefully you'll see the badass Tina that I adore. If there are any suggestions or characters you'd like to see in these oneshots please let me know via review and I'll try to work them in for you guys. So please review!**

**Lots of glee-filled love,**

**Vienna x**


	2. Valentines Day

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I enjoyed reading them and have re-read them about seven times now! This chapter is for my first two reviewers: coffee dazed and HanaDear. Thanks so much guys I hope you like this chapter. Just so you know; Puck and Tina are in their second year of Junior high.**

**Oh and I don't own glee. If I did, Puck and Tina would have got together already!**

**Valentine's Day**

Puck had never been into all that sentimental crap. On the off chance that he did something _sweet _the chances were he hadn't meant to do it. The only people in Puck's life that were shown the other side of his badass personality were his sister and his mom. After some consideration Puck decided that he could probably add Tina to that list if he was counting that time at the arcade back in fourth grade. Tina and Puck had become friends...sort of. The word friend was a very loose term in Puck's mind and he wasn't quite sure if he could count Tina as an actual friend. Sure, he went around to her house after school most days but that was _only_ because she had an epic collection of horror movies and he had nothing better to do he reasoned. He would never admit that he actually enjoyed her company.

So why was he standing outside her house on the night of the Valentine's day dance with a bucket of popcorn when he had girls practically queuing around the block to be his date for the night? He shook his head as he pressed her doorbell again, some things he would never understand.

_Where the frickin' hell was she?_

Puck knew she'd definitely not gone to the dance. The only boy brave –or stupid– enough to ask Tina to the dance had been Mike Chang who was turned down as Tina knew that Mike really wanted to go with Brittany and was only asking as they were probably related and he didn't want her to feel left out. Every other boy in their class was too scared to even talk to her due to the new face paint that Tina was sporting which according to her was her 'new look'. It involved her putting a lot of black crap around her eyes and covering her lips in the same sort of stuff. It didn't really bother Puck as he didn't really care what Tina put on her face; but it did freak out the rest of the boys in school along with her combat boots which could do some serious damage if aimed at the right part of their anatomy.

Just as Puck turned to leave the door swung open and Tina appeared in the doorway and stared at him.

"W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"I decided that dances aren't really my thing, the whole chaperone following you around everywhere really detracts from my badassness." He said walking into her living room and dumping the popcorn on the table. Puck noticed that she had a stack of horror movies next to her DVD player and turned to face her, feigning hurt.

"So you were having a zombie movie marathon and you didn't invite me? That's nice Tina, real nice."

She rolled her eyes and inserted a movie into the DVD player as he took a seat on her couch, propping his feet up on the small coffee table and helping himself to a handful of popcorn.

"I g-g-guess I thought y-y-you w-w-were going t-t-to t-t-he dance."

Puck shrugged in reply and focused on the movie as Tina took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

Seven horror flicks & two buckets of popcorn later, Puck noticed that they had unconsciously moved closer together and his arm was now lightly draped around her shoulders. It seemed Tina had become aware of that fact too as she hastily got up from the chair and Puck thought he could see the faintest hint of a blush colouring her cheeks. When she had changed the movie she sat down again, this time putting more distance between them. In fact, if she had been any further away she would have fallen off the couch and would be sitting on the floor. After a few minutes Puck cleared his throat

"Tina."

"Yes, Puck?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Look at me." He said in response to her question.

Tina frowned slightly but turned to look at him nonetheless and was surprised with the sensation of his soft, warm, slightly chapped lips on hers. His mouth tasted like apples and cinnamon and she hesitantly kissed him back. It was only the feeling of his hands playing with the hem of her t-shirt that woke her up from this not entirely unpleasant experience. What was _he_ playing at? And what was _she_ playing at, letting him _kiss_ her? She pulled away and punched his arm, _hard._

Puck scowled at her and rubbed his arm.

"What was that for? You kissed me back!"

Tina glared at him,

"For l-l-like two s-s-seconds, I wasn't t-t-thinking straight!" she paused "S-s-sorry about p-p-punching you t-t-though. Come t-t-through to the k-kitchen, I'll get y-y-you some ice."

He followed her into the large family kitchen and tried not to stare at her ass as she bent over to fish the pack of frozen peas out of the freezer; he didn't want to get hit again but it was really _her_ fault for wearing those short pleated skirts. He sat himself on the countertop watching as she carefully wrapped a towel around the peas and handed it to him, biting down on her lip nervously. He fished something out of his pocket, tossed it at her and she caught it deftly.

"W-w-what's this supposed t-t-to be?" Tina said, eyeing the folded up piece of paper sceptically.

"Open it and see." Puck replied smirking slightly.

Tina delicately unfolded the paper and a smile graced her lips as she read the words scrawled across it in magic marker.

_Tina,_

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You make the rest up._

_I got shit to do._

_Puck_

Puck looked down at her reading the words he had written on the way to her house. She grinned up at him and balanced on her tiptoes to give him a shy kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day Puck." She whispered into his ear making him smile.

You see, Noah Puckerman had never been into all that sentimental crap.

**I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter; constructive criticism is very welcome as I'm always eager to find ways to improve my writing. **

**Your fellow gleek,**

**Vienna x**


End file.
